Christmas On Pandora
by Pricat
Summary: It's Winter on Pandora but Jake is feeling bad about not celebrating Christmas but Neytiri helps him bring it to Pandora but a mysterious silver skinned Navi appears on Pandora but could it have anything to do with Ewya?
1. Missing Christmas

**A/N**

**My second Avatar fic and it's a holiday one.**

**Jake misses Christmas on Earth but decides to bring it to Pandora and teaches the Omanticaya clan about Christmas but a mysterious silver skinned Navi comes to Pandora from the Spirit world.**

**I hope people like especially Avatar fans.**

* * *

It was the first day of Winter on Pandora and Jake was a little quiet knowing that back home on Earth, they would be getting ready for Christmas and it made him a little sad knowing he wouldn't get to celebrate it this year but wondered if the clan understood about Christmas.

"Jake...

You okay?" he heard a voice ask.

He then turned around seeing his mate Neytiri but she wondered what was on his mind but her green eyes widened after hearing him tell her.

"Our ancestors used to celebrate this celebration.

My father wasn't into it." she said.

"But that doesn't mean it couldn't come back, right?" Jake said.

Neytiri smiled at her mate as she agreed knowing he was the chieftain of their clan but knew the aliens celebrated Christmas on their planet.

She knew Jake came from there but didn't have the destructive spirit of one of the aliens.

"We must tell the clan.

They will be overjoyed." she said.

Jake knew this as he heard joyful sounds as he saw an Ikran.

But Xavi was riding it and doing insane moves as Kaika was racing him on hers as Neytiri frowned.

She knew doing that was dangerous but relieved Karona wasn't doing it as she saw Jake get on his Turuk but Xavi smiled as they landed in the forest but he was worried about the fact Jake was here.

"Sorry Dad." he heard Karona say.

He saw her on the back of Xavi's Turuk as he knew he was in trouble.

"We should go Karona." Xavi said.

"Nice try young man.

Let's go." Jake said.

Kaika saw a worried look on Karona's face at that.

"Don't worry.

He'll be fine.

We should head back to the hut." she said.

Karona agreed as they were on their Ikrans.

Karona hoped Xavi was okay.

* * *

When Karona returned to her family's tree hut, she heard her father cooking meat for their meal but she wondered where her mother was but Jake knew she'd went to tell the other members of the clan that they were celebrating Christmas but he hadn't told Karona yet but he smiled seeing her home as he hugged her.

"Dad what did you do to Xavi?

You didn't banish him from the clan, did you?" she asked nervous.

Jake knew how important Xavi was to her.

"No I didn't honey.

Your mother and I know how you care about him.

He has to take care of the Ikrans for a week.

He should be home soon." he said to her.

She smiled relievedly as she guided herself to the couch in the hut and sat down.

She hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Karona was in awe as her parents told her they were going to have Christmas on Pandora but Xavi smiled knowing that only he and Jake knew about Christmas as they'd spent many on Earth but Neytiri was very curious about Christmas and wondered why on Earth, the aliens do it every year at Winter.

"We do it because it makes us feel good." Xavi said.

Neytiri was in awe at his answer.

"They do it because it makes them happy?" she said.

Jake nodded in reply.

"It's also about giving to others and about family.

I'll explain later while on our Ikrans." he said.

* * *

_But in the spirit world, somebody was watching the clan but she knew that there hadn't been Christmas on Pandora for eons but was joyous that it was returning but she wanted to go help as she used her god like powers to transform into a silver skinned Navi._

_"They will be amazed that I have left the spirit world, my home to be with them._

_But it is a good reason for my visit." Ewya said as she left_...


	2. Helping Her People

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to those who reviewed as I like writing this.**

* * *

Neytiri was in awe as she was listening to Jake explain about Christmas a little but was liking it even though it sounded a little strange but strange was a good thing.

"We should be getting back Jake.

Karona will be worried." she said.

Jake agreed as they flew the Ikrans back to their clan's village but arrived at their tree hut but heard laughter as Jake and Neytiri wondered what was going on but Xavi was tied up in tinsel.

"How did this happen?" Jake asked curious.

Xavi glared at Kaika.

"Ask her.

My friends on Earth sent some Christmas things and I was explaining how you use it but then Kaika decides to tie me up with it." he said.

Neytiri looked amused at this as Jake sighed untying him as the young Navi male fell onto his feet as Kaika laughed but Jake saw a frown on Neytiri's face seeing all the Christmas stuff in the box came from the alien's planet but he needed to talk to her in private about this.

Karona wondered what was wrong with her mother but Jake told her they needed to talk but she understood.

* * *

Ewya was in awe at the beauty of Pandora as she'd never set foot on this earthly paradise as she was always watching over it and the Navi and the Pandorean cretures that lived there but she saw the Turuk and smiled knowing it was Jake but saw a frown on his blue skinned face knowing something was wrong but she saw him head to the waterfall and decided to follow him but transformed into a Turuk so he wouldn't know her.

* * *

Jake was annoyed at his wife because she was still upset about when Quadtrich and the RDA had invaded Pandora and about Hometree being destroyed but knew it was terrible but he'd moved on.

He knew it had been half a year since the events that had brought him here and changed his life for the better but he thought Neytiri needed to move on from that as he sighed but heard his Turuk growl as he wondered what was wrong with it but gasped.

A silver skinned Navi female was beside it but Jake was curious about her.

"W-Who're you?" he asked her.

"_It's okay Jake, you have nothing to fear from me."_ Ewya said.

Jake's eyes widened at her words.

"You seem gentle like Ewya.

But you can't be.

She lives in the Spirit world beyond Pandora." he said.

Ewya laughed at him.

She then left but heard somebody crying as she was at the Tree of Voices as she was praying in Navi for Jake to forgive her for being mad at him because the aliens at the Avatar Program wanted to help them with Christmas.

Ewya then felt bad for Neytiri knowing that she blamed the aliens for hurting her father when Hometree was destroyed but she then saw Neytiri stare at her but understood.

"_Please don't be sad Neytiri._

_Your father would be sad seeing you like this from my world."_ she said.

The blue skinned female Navi gasped knowing who it was.

"Ewya?" she asked her.

She nodded in reply.

"_Yes it's me Ewya._

_I wanted to share Christmas with you._

_You know Jake wouldn't be mad at you._

_He cares about you a lot._

_He needs you."_ she told Neytiri.

She agreed in reply.

"You're right.

I should go see him.

Thank you Ewya." she said leaving.

The silver skinned Navi female smiled seeing that one of her people were happy but she would help Jake and Neytiri make the planet happy with Christmas but she had to go find them so she could talk to them.

She hoped that things would be okay.


	3. Reviving Hometree

**A/N**

**Here's more and know that people haven't been reading or reviewing this in a while but I still wanted to write more of this and Ewya is staying with Jake and Neytiri while visiting Pandora.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Jake was wondering why Neytiri was so quiet while they were eating but had a feeling that it was because of her being angry over some of his and Xavi's friends sending Christmas stuff to Pandora but he sighed as he had already forgiven his wife but his eyes widened seeing the silver skinned Navi from earlier enter their tree hut home.

"You don't know who she is, do you?" she asked.

Jake shook his head in reply.

"It's Ewya." she told him.

Jake gasped in awe as Ewya laughed.

"_I know you're surprised that I would come here when I should be in the spirit world but when I heard you bringing Christmas back to Pandora, I wanted to help you._

_Like humans that visit Pandora, I took on an avatar body._

_But none of the other clan members can know._

_That their goddess is among them."_ she said.

Jake bowed before her as Neytiri laughed.

"If you want, you can stay here.

While visiting Pandora." Jake said.

"_I would like that very much._

_The spirit of the season needs to grow."_ Ewya replied.

Neytiri was curious at that.

She hoped that great things would happen.

* * *

Later that night while the entire Omayatica Clan were sleeping, Ewya had went to the place where Hometree had been destroyed by the aliens and knew it had struck a huge blow for the clan but she had an idea as she began chanting as her eyes glowed along with her body as spirit magic filled the area making Hometree grow again as she laughed joyously knowing the clan would be stunned and happy seeing that Hometree had returned but she then decorated it with tribal Christmas decorations.

She saw the sun was beginning to rise as she left but returned to Jake and Neytiri's tree hut before they woke up but she yawned as using powerful spirit magic wore her out but she knew the clan would understand.

* * *

Jake was shaken awake by Neytiri as he wondered what was wrong but she didn't want to say as they left on their Ikrans but he was in awe seeing Hometree was back but confused as Neytiri laughed at the stunned look on his face.

"B-But how?

Hometree was destroyed!" he said.

"Ewya did it.

She must've known that Pandora hasn't been the same.

Since it was destroyed.

She used her spirit magic to revive it.

We must thank her when she awakens." she told him.

Jake agreed but Xavi wondered what was going on.

"We'll tell you later." Jake said.

Kaika knew what was going on from Karona.

But they were keeping it a secret for now.

* * *

Ewya smiled as her eyes opened but saw food by her side that Jake and his family had gathered while hunting in the forests of Pandora but she knew that they didn't have to do this as she'd done it to make them happy.

"_I am honoured that you did this._

_But you do not need to thank me._

_I came here to help the clan._

_To bring Christmas back to Pandora."_ she told them.

"I know but you're our goddess.

We wanted to as you revived Hometree." Neytiri told her.

The silver skinned Navi female smiled as they still had work to do...


	4. Preparing For The Season

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Draconess for reviewing this.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Jake was quiet as he saw Neytiri staring at the decorations on Hometree but smiled at his mate knowing she and the other members of their clan had never known the joy of Xmas but knew that on Earth, Santa vistied good humans but needed to talk to Ewya as the silver skinned Navi female followed him.

"_You're needing help explaining Santa to the clan?_

_Maybe there is another being besides him that will bring presents to the clan at Christmas."_ she told him.

Jake had an idea on what this being should be.

"It should be a giant silver Ikran." he said.

Ewya smiled at that.

"_That is a great idea Jake._

_You know your clan well."_ she said.

He laughed as he went to join the rest of the clan.

Neytiri wondered what her mate and Ewya had been talking about but a smile was on his face.

"Never mind." Jake said.

But Ewya felt a spiritual unbalance on Pandora but sensed it was from the spirit world as she knew who it was.

"_It can't be Garru._

_I locked him in the spirit world eons ago."_ she thought.

Neytiri wondered if something was wrong.

"_No nothing's wrong Neytiri."_ she said.

She hated lying but for now it was better.

But then she saw a black Ikran lunge at Jake.

"What is it?

What does it want?" Neytiri demanded.

Ewya sighed as she knew that Garru was mad at Jake.

She knew he was the embodiment of the darkness on Earth that fuelled monsters like Quadtritch and couldn't let him hurt Pandora or the Navi clans and animals that lived here in harmony but was amazed at how much strength Jake was showing.

Neytiri then saw her mate's Turuk join the battle.

Garru then fled as Jake smiled but was beaten up.

"I'm fine but what was that thing?" he said.

Ewya was quiet at his question.

"_His name is Garru._

_He is the darkness from your old home._

_It makes people like Quadtritch hurt Pandora._

_Eons ago, I was able to defeat him._

_He's angry because Christmas is returning._

_I must take care of him."_ she answered.

"But we can help!" Neytiri said.

"_I know you can._

_But it's too dangerous._

_You must promise not to fight him."_ she said.

Neytiri agreed in reply.

"We have Christmas to plan." Jake said.

Neytiri smiled as they returned to their tree hut.

* * *

Karona and the other Navi kids were in awe listening to Jake tell Christmas stories about Santa from his old planet but also about a giant silver Ikran that brought presents to all the clans on Christmas Eve but they were excited as Jake laughed but knew that they would put presents under Hometree so they didn't have to use the trees of the forests and hurt them to have Christmas trees but Neytiri liked it that way.

But the young Navis would leave food out for this giant silver gift giver from the spirit world.

"What about the black Ikran?

The one you were fighting?

What if it comes back?" they asked.

"Don't worry.

It won't bother us.

Ewya will help." he assured them.

Neytiri saw them very excited as Ewya smiled.

She was worried about what Garru was planning on ruining Christmas but she had an idea for their Christmas feast as Jake had told them about that knowing on the alien planet, they had turkey and other things but Ewya would take care of that as she would use her spirit magic to provide that for the clan.

She needed to search for Garru so he wouldn't ruin Pandora.


	5. Protecting The Clan

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**Once again, thanks to Draconess for reviewing as it means a lot to me as I wasn't going to update this because I hadn't gotten a lot of reviews for this but you changed that.**

**Ewya gave the clan a turkey tree that'll provide turkey for the feast on Christmas.**

* * *

Ewya sighed as she left the clan in the middle of the night again but was going to use her spirit magic to create something that would provide the clan with the food for the Christmas feast.

Suddenly a tree appeared with turkeys hanging upside down as she smiled knowing the clans would be curious about it but she hoped that Garru wouldn't ruin things.

She smiled as the tree appeared but left as the sun rose.

* * *

Jake was silent as he awoke after a bad dream about Garru but relaxed seeing Neytiri beside him sleeping so peacefully but smiled knowing that she was the reason he wanted to protect her and Karona from Garru but he then noticed Ewya returning and had a feeling she'd used her spirit magic to do something for the clan.

He knew Garru was dangerous, more dangerous than Quadtritch and he had to protect the clan from him but knew Ewya would help them with him but he was quiet seeing things were different.

He then was hearing Karona wake up.

But he knew Xavi would help her.

He then heard joyous shouts as he wondered what was going on but gasped seeing a tree with turkeys hanging upside down and cranberry sauce was raining from it.

"Oh my Ewya!

The tree is wounded." he heard one of them scream.

Jake was laughing at that.#

"It's not wounded.

It's cranberry sauce.

It stops the turkey from getting dry." he told them.

Neytiri smiled at her husband.

She knew that her husband was helping.

She then went to bring food for Ewya.

She hoped that things would be okay.

But she'd hoped that Garru wouldn't hurt anything.

* * *

Garru was angry as he remembered what Ewya had done to him by trapping him in the darkest regions of the spirit world but mad seeing Jake but wondered why but then he remembered that Jake had betrayed him and the RDA by helping the Omanticaya clan but he wanted revenge by ruining Christmas for the clan but he wanted revenge on Jake.

He then cackled as he decided to gp find Ewya and make her suffer.

* * *

Ewya was nervous as her eyes opened as she she'd had a vision about Garru but had to be strong for the plabnet and all those that lived on Pandora but she couldn't tell them as she didn't want the Navis to be worried but she then headed into the forests of Pandora where she knew Garru was waiting for her.

But she was unaware that Neytiri was following her as the female Navi had promised the goddess that she wouldn't fight Garru but she had to protect those she loved but Garru cackled sensing the Navi female was Jake's mate as he could use her to get to Jake as Ewya growled seeing the dark spirit attack Neytiri.

"Let her go Garru!

She has nothing to do with this." Ewya yelled.

Garru laughed at her.

"Of course she does.

Her mate is Jake Sully.

The one who stopped us from our goal." he growled.

Neytiri shivered looking into Garru's eyes seeing hatred and coldness.

Just like Quadtrich.

That scared her a little.

But she got free thanks to Ewya.

"Go Neytiri.

Taking care of Garru is my job.

Jake will be worried.

I'll be back soon." she said.

Neytiri then left.

She hoped Ewya would be okay.

* * *

Jake was stunned seeing Ewya return later wounded but was using her spirit magic to heal herself but had a feeling it had been because of Garru but saw fear in Neytiri's eyes wondering what was bothering her as she mentioned Garru.

"I-I think he's Quadtrich.

I saw it in Garru's eyes.

He's after you." she said shaking.

Jake was nervous but mad but liked his mate's theory knowing he and all the Navi clans had banded together last time to destroy Quadtrich after the damage he'd wreaked to Pandora and to Hometree.

He had an idea but knew Neytiri wouldn't like it.

"I'll have to hide for a while.

So Garru won't hurt the clan." he said.

Neytiri was scared at this.

"Leave the clan?

You can't Jake!" she pleaded.

"I have no choice Neytiri.

But I'll return at night.

I see you." he said kissing her.

She nodded seeing him leave.

Ewya understood


	6. Wanting To Heal His Mate

**A/N**

**Here's more Avatar craziness as I've been watching the movie over Christmas and listening to All Things Avatar an Avatar podcast.**

**Garru has infected Neytiri with his spirit magic and makes her hate Jake.**

**I'm evil doing bad things to Neytiri in fan fiction but I don't really like her but love Jake.**

**Yeah I'm evil sometimes.**

* * *

Garru cackled as he saw that Jake had left the Omanticaya clan but knew that Ewya was annoyed along with Jake's mate but he smiled as he knew he was getting stronger as he had an evil idea as he could infect some Navi as he saw Neytiri knowing that Jake cared deeply about her but went to the Omanticaya clan's village as he knew the rest of the clan weren't knowing about him as he knew that they were preparing for Christmas.

He then smiled as he entered but saw Neytiri on her Ikran as he lunged at her with tentacles as they grabbed around her as she was about to scream but her eyes closed as he left with her in his clutches.

Her Ikran was terrified as Ewya wondered what was wrong as she talked to it but was nervous as she knew Jake wouldn't be pleased when he returned later that night but she calmed the Ikran down.

Ewya then went to find Neytiri but she wasn't herself.

"_Neytiri what's wrong?_

_Something's wrong with you._

_Let me help you."_ she told her.

But Neytiri howled as she attacked the silver skinned Navi female but then saw the Turuk knowing it was night but saw Jake's eyes widen seeing Neytiri unlike herself.

She then bit Jake in the hand.

He was confused as he'd never seen his mate act so like this and had only been this intensely angry after Hometree had been nuked but saw Ewya heal him as he watched his mate run off into the night of Pandora.

"What happened to her?

I need to know!" he demanded.

"_Garru did something to her._

_Deep down she still cares about you._

_But Garru's magic has infected her._

_But you can help her."_ she said.

Jake understood as he had to check on the clan.

* * *

Karona sensed something was wrong with her father as he entered their tree hut but Jake sighed as he hadn't told her or the others about Garru but he decided not to tell her but needed to tell Xavi.

"Where's Mom?" she asked.

Jake sighed as he looked at his hand.

He knew Neytiri didn't mean it but it scared him a little seeing her like this.

From what Ewya told him, only love could heal what Garru had done to her as he remembered that Christmas was the time of giving and peace as he wanted to make something that would remind his mate of his love for her.

He hoped it would work.

Xavi saw he was making an necklace for Neytiri.

"Something bad happened to her.

A dark spirit Garru attacked her.

He blinded her heart to me.

Ewya says only Love can break his spirit magic.

That's what I plan to do." he told him.

Xavi understood knowing their clan leader had been in a foul mood since returning but he hoped that this would work but knew that Karona would be sad if he couldn't heal her mother.

He knew Karona was the new shaman of the clan and had a direct connection to Ewya like her grandmother but he had a feeling she knew that Ewya was here on Pandora.

He then saw that the sun was rising.

"Xavi look after Karona for me.

Until my return later tonight." he said.

Xavi nodded in reply.

He would look after Karona.

He hoped that Jake would break Garru's spell...


End file.
